


Blame It On the Heat

by attackontabbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontabbae/pseuds/attackontabbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the three third years wind up at Sawamura's house when practice is canceled due to the heat, while gone to fetch some drinks, Asahi and Daichi discuss the realization that it's their last year of high school and they want to make it as best and relaxing as they can for the seemingly stressed Suga. What happens when things take a turn for the worse? Though can one really say the way things end are all that bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On the Heat

Fanning themselves the third years sat sprawled out around the bedroom that belonged to Daichi Sawamura. The temperature outside had started out pretty decent, only reaching seventy to seventy two degrees fahrenheit, though as the day dragged on the heat increased dramatically, the thermometer now reading ninety six degrees fahrenheit. Despite it only being a little past noon, they had canceled practice, not wanting anyone to get heat stroke from overworking their bodies. Though their main concern was the four imbeciles that consisted of the first years, Hinata and Kageyama, and the second years, Noya and Tanaka. Wiping his forehead with his shirt, Daichi leaned back on his bed, resting his weight on his left hand as he let out a huff of breath. “God why is it so hot out all of a sudden? Didn’t the weather report say that it would maintain itself at a decent temperature?” Groaning in agreement Asahi shrugged as he started to redo his bun to get the fallen hairs from his face. “I don’t know but hopefully everyone got home safely, especially Hinata, I know he has to ride all the way home on his bike and it’s pretty far out, that is unless he went home with Kageyama.” Chiming in as Suga rested his head back onto Daichi’s bed, eyes closed as he spoke up. Sitting back up properly Asahi nodded, “He most likely went home with Kageyama, despite arguing with Hinata quite a lot, he’s actually such a worry wart over him.” Light laughter falling from his lips as he let a small grin find itself onto his face. 

 

Though as the group fell back into silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that fell among them, Sugawara stood up and stretched. Scratching the back of his head as he yawned quietly and straighten himself upright. “On another note, I’m kind of thirsty, you don’t mind if I let myself scavenge your kitchen right Dai?” Shaking his head in response, he hummed before he opened his mouth to speak, “No, not really but could you get me a drink as well please,” Looking over to Asahi mid sentence before adding on, “Asahi wants one as well,” cutting the long haired brunette off before he could manage to speak for himself, already knowing what he would want to say. Grunting, the heather grey haired male rolled his eyes but nonetheless nodded without a verbal complaint as he would have gotten them drinks on his own will anyway. Sliding out of the room, he shut the door behind him quietly and made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the beverages.

 

Meanwhile back in the room, the other two sat in silences before Sawamura began to talk once more, “Y’know it just hit me that we’re in our last year of high school and it’s going to be coming to an end in only a few months.” Watching him, legs sprawled out before him, Azumane opened his eyes up a little more as the realization had hit him as well, “That’s insane to think that we’ll be leaving everyone behind so quickly,” Sighing Daichi ran a hand through his shorter hair and made eye contact with the latter male. “Yeah, but hey the three of us have stuck by one another all this time, besides we can still hang out with the team outside of school. We can still practice on our free time and go watch their games when we have the free time to do so.” Bobbing his head up and down, Asahi frowned slightly at the thought of leaving the team behind, they were pretty much his second family so it was a little saddening. Rubbing his forehead, he pulled himself from his thoughts, “Maybe we can plan a beach trip for the lot of us since we haven’t managed to be able to yet with all the matches and practice filling our schedules.” Sitting up, Daichi now has his elbows resting on his knees, hands cupping his cheeks. “Speaking of, we should start doing more stuff like this with the three of us, despite being so close with one another, we don’t get to spend much time with one another. Not to mention we don’t really ever get to give Suga special treatment much.” Pursing his lips, Asahi tilted his head in question, “Well what do you mean by that? Special Treatment?” Shrugging, he nodded, “Well I mean, Koshi does everything in his best ability to watch out for everyone and takes a lot of others problems for himself so they don’t have the burden to themselves. He never really gets any time to let go and relax y’know?”

 

Quirking a brow, Asahi watched Daichi for a few moments as he recalled all of the times Suga had helped out everyone on the team. All of his lending hands ranging from helping with a homework problem to listening to the things that stressed the guys out and so on. Though, he was the most dependable and reliable person for Daichi and himself since the beginning and if Asahi were being honest, he doesn’t know where he’d be without Suga’s constant corrections on his self esteem habits. Snorting he shook his head and sighed with what would be assumed as a happy tone to it, “Yeah, you are right about that, I couldn’t even count the amount of times he’s helped me out alone, not to mention the whole group I doubt the number would fit on everyone’s hands combined.” Chuckling Sawamura felt his eyes crinkling at the latter's comment and felt the corner of his lips tugging in an upward motion.

 

Standing outside, Suga paused as he had heard them speaking about him, though he had only arrived around the time that Daichi had used his first name. Leaning against the wall by the door frame, he listened in on their conversation and let out a small, quiet breath _“What are they even going on about? I’m just doing what I do best and looking out for everyone else, that doesn’t mean I need to be treated gently or given more appreciation.”_ Rolling his eyes as he thought to himself, eyes closed and head tilted back against the wall as he continued to eavesdrop on the two.

 

“What would you think we should do though?” Gnawing on his lip as he pondered, the fair skin toned boy watched Azumane closely as the words fell into the silence that was upon them for a brief moment. “Well I mean we could just try our best to make the rest of the year easy going yet flawless for him y’know what I mean?” Not really knowing how to put it into words as he was stuck at a loss as well. Scrubbing his face with his calloused hands, “Of course we want to do that but what about starting now? We can simply just plan things out as we go along and do what sees fit.” Huffing as he cracked a few of his knuckles, a bad habit he had picked up during their second year of high school. Opening his mouth, the silky stranded male went to make a response but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. In the doorway stood none other than Suga, though they expected as much since Daichi’s parents were out for the day leaving their only option of it being the paler of the three returning with their drinks. Looking flustered, Asahi coughed as he had inhaled the wrong way, taking down some saliva along the way, eyes darting between Asahi and Suga, Daichi was sitting up straight. Neither of the two knew if Koshi had heard their previous conversation, not that it would be a bad thing but they would rather keep it amongst themselves. Swallowing, he let his eyes linger on Azumane to make sure he was okay before drifting over towards the third person filling the room that seemed too quiet for his liking.

 

Furrowing his brows he acted as if he had heard nothing beforehand and looked back and forth between the two. “What’s up? You guys are acting like you saw a ghost.” His head tilting to the side as he shook his head and moved into the room more, shutting the door behind him. Setting down the tray of glasses onto the mini table Daichi had in his room. Suga stretched and felt a few of the vertebrates in his back pop and he let out a satisfied sigh at the sound, slouching slightly afterwards. “Is it just me or does today seem kind of sluggish?” One of his brows raising up slightly higher than the other, the other two continuing to keep their mouths shut as they did not know what to say in reply to anything. Shifting uneasily, Asahi waited until Daichi chose to speak first seeing as he would be better than him with trying to play things off as Azumane had the bad habit of just blurting out things when he felt nervous.

 

Huffing he crossed his arms as he had still not managed to get a response from either males, “Okay seriously? What’s up with you too, did I do something wrong?” Averting his eyes away from them he let his facial features fall slightly and sighed quietly through his nose. “Oh, uh what no Suga, you didn’t do anything I swear.” Asahi immediately speaking up as he sat up from resting against the wall and had one of his legs pulled in, ready to stand up and go over to the palest of the trio if needed. “Well then what is it? What’s causing you guys to act all skittish and sketchy all of a sudden…” trailing off as he peered over from the corner of his eyes. Despite seeming to be distressed, the feather like haired male knew what he was doing, he had a knack for being able to push people’s buttons and tangle others within his web in order to drawl out what he needed to hear from them. “Don’t tell me this is your resort in trying to play off and hide your plans in making the rest of the year better for me.” Cutting Asahi off as he moved to make a response and was standing back up, lips pursing together as he struck a cord in the pair. Head whipping up and over to look at Suga, Daichi’s mouth opened to form words but failed miserably, he had looked away shamefully in not being able to respond to Suga like tallest of them all was capable of doing for once surprisingly.

 

Hand slamming against the wall behind him as he caught himself, the sudden shock from the last statement hitting him a little harder than he thought. “Ah, you uh, you heard all of that?” Standing up straight as he licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Snorting he let his arms fall to his side and shrugged, hands finding their way into his back pockets. “I heard enough, roughly around the time my first name was used.” Moving his gaze from Asahi to Daichi, Suga’s hazel brown eyes the boy finally speaking up after so long. “I’m sorry Koshi, you weren’t suppose to hear that, we just,” being cut off as soon as he began to explain. “We just what? Wanted what was best for me?” Squinting his eyes slightly, irritation bubbling within him, his irrationality coming into play. “I understand where you’re coming from with wanting to do what you think is right, but you don’t get to decide what’s good for me Daichi.” Moving towards him as he spoke, never breaking eye contact as he finally stood over him. “Besides what’s with the whole special treatment and treating me gentle business?” Leaning down as he grinned, faces mere inches away from Sawamura’s, a small laugh swelling in his chest. “If you really knew me Dai, you’d know that I’m not the person to take being treated gently as nicely as any other person would.” Running his tongue over his lower lip Suga moved forward again, legs bumping against the others, hearing Asahi shifting from behind from leg to leg as it simmered down into an eery like silence. “To be more precise, I’d much rather be manhandled and made a mess of while you wreck me.” Nipping the plump lower lip to the boy sitting in front of him, a gasp coming from both behind him and before his hands.

 

Suga didn’t know what exactly was the cause of all of this, from why he was so irritated about them trying to be nice to him to the actions his body was doing on its own accord. Maybe it was the heat getting to his head, maybe it was the pent of frustration he was having from not being able to get off properly lately. No matter what he did, whenever he was trying to let one loose, he could only manage to get on the edge of it all. Eventually he would manage to get off completely but it never left him satisfied, though he managed to land himself in this sort of situation. Maybe it was just him blaming sexual frustration and the heat, maybe this is what he’s been longing for, to be completely and properly wrecked by someone. He couldn’t really bring himself to think of whether it was just anyone he wanted to do it or if it was the two people who were suppose to be his best friends, that he would leave unanswered for the time being.


End file.
